


Killing Couple || Nina The Killer X Jeff The Killer

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Horror, Killing, Kissing, Lime, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Serial Killers, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Nina Hopkins | Nina The Killer/Jeff The Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Killing Couple || Nina The Killer X Jeff The Killer

Nina sat in a abandoned warehouse, Looking at polaroid photos of Jeff “Aw, Jeffy is so cute!" Nina says, Jeff The Killer comes out of the shadows “Stop simping over me would ya?” Jeff said to Nina, “Y-Yes Jeffy!” Nina says, Jane hides at the back of the warehouse ‘I have to kill him….” Jane says to herself, Jane crouches and sneaks behind Jeff, Pulling her knife out “Don't even…”Jeff says grabbing Janes wrist, Jane punches him and kicks his stomach, Jeff gets up smiling and stabs Jane in the arm “GRR!” Jane says, Jane runs over to Jeff and Stabs his stomach, Jane grabs him and throws him on the ground. “HEY!” Nina sees Jane hurting him “GET OFF OF HIM NOWWWWW!!!!!!!” Nina screams as she grabs a knife and charges towards Jane, Nina pounces on Jane and fights her. Nina Grabs a wood board and hits Jane’s head so hard, Jane felt dizzy she put her hand on her head and saw blood coming from the wound. She passed out, Nina ran over to Jeff on the ground “Are you okay, Jeffy?!” Nina the killer said in worry of Jeff. “I’m fine, Nina. I just have a little stab to the stomach… Don’t worry I’m okay.” Jeff said, Nina hugged him tight “THANK GOD!!!” Nina yelled, “What do we do with Jane?” Nina asked Jeff. “Maybe, Hide her somewhere and tie her up…” Jeff requested, Nina grabs Jane’s hands and drags her to a closet. Nina grunts as she puts Jane down. Nina grabs a rope and tied her wrists together behind her back, “Don’t wake up now….” Nina says coldly and Grimley, Nina walks out to Jeff “I tied her restraints tight…” Nina says confidently “Nice job…” Jeff says looking at Nina and blushing, “I’m gonna go up and find a place to set my bed… if you wanna come you can” Nina said, Jeff followed Nina. They set up a bed, Nina sat down and Jeff looked at Nina smugly. 

“Its Valentine’s day, Jeffy~” Nina explained, “And?” Jeff said, “Andddd, We should go to the local restaurant and maybe… Ya know, go on a date?” Nina said, “Does it involve killings?” Jeff asked, “OF COURSE!!” Nina shouted happily, She ran out the door and gestured for Jeff to follow. "Alright! The restaurant is across the street!!!" Nina says excitedly. They both walked over to it like a couple, They walked in to see many couples at booths. "Hey!" Jeff says to the waiter. "You will have to pay." The waiter says nicely to them. "okay!" Jeff says. "Here's a few dollars.." Jeff says stabbing the waiter in the stomach. "And... here's a tip!" Jeff says stabbing his neck


End file.
